


The kidnapping

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Minecraft, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Pillager, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I couldn't find Pillager or illager in the tags, but you end up being kidnapped by pillagers and eventually 'doing stuff' with them. This has nothing to do with my other minecraft story, 'new world.'
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Sweat dripped from my forehead. I woke up and looked around. I was in a dark oak type of cage. I don't remember what had happened. The last thing I did see, however, was a grey like villager knock me out with a crossbow. I heard grunts and familiar sounding "Hmms" In the room. I couldn't understand them, until one of them started to speak actual English. He muttered something along the lines of: "Hey, you're awake."

His voice sounded oddly deep and mesmerizing. His voice was so attractive. He turned me around to face him. "Hey, I'm talking to you." I began to finally see straight. The man that was talking to me turned out to be a very attractive Leader Illager. He looked like a middle aged man, nice thick eyebrows and some very high fashion. "Uh... What am I doing here?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side.

He responded, "We were deciding to keep you and possibly trap you here until you prove to us that you're worthy to the outside world again," His voice somehow got deeper. "But we do have our stressful days. And so we decided to keep you for our personal pleasures." That was when I had realized what had happened before.

_I had killed a captain, and started a raid in a nearby village. I didn't have full armor and ended up losing the raid. I guess they decided to keep me as some personal trophy._

It took me a while to realize it. Cold wind had hit my chest and stomach. It eventually hit my nether region. **I was naked.**

They had unclothed me. I hope they didn't do anything.... yet. But then again, these Pillagers were attractive. They just all looked the same. The captain gave some sort of smirk as he took a good long look at my... Parts. No, I wasn't uncomfortable. I was just very turned on. Their attractive looks were so mesmerizing. The evoker threw his hands up and began speaking enchantment table. I passed out, exhausted.


	2. Using a 'sheild'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in a room with an Evoker. Turns out, he just wants to practice safe sex. Fun.  
> And some uh,,,, vexes come and watch--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I won't be using the word 'cock' or 'pussy' because I have trouble writing those words down without cringing.  
> So enjoy the word uses of 'big girl parts' and 'member.'  
> ~Author

I woke up once again. I was on a wool 'bed.' Over top the bed was Pillager banners hung up at each side of the room. I looked up and over my naked body just to see the Evoker that had gave me a concussion. I felt as if I couldn't move. He stripped down to his boxers before pulling out a condom from a random side of the room. He took off his boxers and slipped the condom on. Damn, he was pretty big. Not as big as some other mobs, but it'll do.

"I'm gonna have fun with you...~" He said, sliding his hard member into my big girl parts. I wasn't expecting for it to be like this though. It stretched my walls quite frequently. It was like it hit my cervix every two seconds.

Ok, so maybe it was a bit big.

He let out harsh, soft moans as his thrusts got harder (Like his di-) and deeper. Me, on the other hand, started to weep out in pain and pleasure. I wasn't exactly the type to be loud, but I was loud enough for the other Pillagers to hear. Did I mention he was pretty big?

It felt as if he was getting close to his climax. I moaned out in ecstasy. He moaned out in pleasure. The wool bed was being... a wool bed. The noise in the room was probably enough to attract other mobs. I felt as if we were being watched. Every few seconds I would hear slight giggles and whispers.

"I'm close~..."

He then shot his load into the condom. I guess he was a smart mob, going out of his way to go get a condom. I panted for about a good 30 seconds and went to sleep. Good god, I hope no one comes and finds me looking like this...


	3. axe spray go spspps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little wild in the Vindicators apartment...  
> Please don't kill me when I tell you guys that he's not going to shove an ax up your ass or use axe spray.  
> No, our mans doesn't use protection.  
> Nobody practices safe sex in this place I guess lmao

Was I tired? Yes.

Did I feel right? No.

Did I want more? **Probably.**

Well heck, I'm horny. Might as well satisfy my needs. I waddled over to the next room over with my pants down. Still had my favorite pair of panties on. Hopefully they don't get torn up. (Foreshadowing~)

Looking over, i see a Vindicator pleasuring himself to nothing. Guess he was horny as well. Being the nosy person i was, i sneaked in and looked at his length. Pretty blocky. And quite big. But this wasn't the time for looking, it was the time for screwing.

"Hey."

The Vindicator let out a blood curling scream and let himself up. He blushed a bright red.

"What the...? What the hell? Where are your clothes!?" He pointed to my chest. " Why are you in my garden?!" He pointed to his now dead crops.

"Yikes. Sorry." I said sarcastically. I didn't notice that i was in his carrot garden, but i didn't care at this point. All that mattered was what was going to happen next.

"You're going to pay for that...!"

"With what? Emeralds? Lapis? Diamonds?" I let out a hearty laugh. "Only actual villagers would know how to use currency!" I teased.

It wasn't long before I was on the ground, ass up. I guess this was how i was going to pay...?

He tore off my striped blue and white panties. Damnit.

His length had now entered me. God, it was certainly bigger than it looked. A part of me wanted to get up and slap him. The other side was ok with it and wanted more.

His dick scraped itself against my walls and hit my good spot. I gripped onto the wool floor. Sometimes i forget how good this feels.

Before he busted the fattest nut of the century, he picked me up off of the floor and made me suck. Hard. He gripped his blocky hand into my hair and made me deepthroat him. It was disgusting, but he had good looks when he did so.

Finally, he had came into my mouth.

I was just getting ready to go until he shoved me back into his garden.

"Make sure you replant my carrots, or we'll have a little talk, missy."

Ah, that was hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting daily... I took a little break and went on hiatus for a while to get myself together.


	4. Gangbang~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for. (which is depressing ngl.)

Hell. I did it.

I was almost done.

But first, i had to suck this guy's blocky dick. Ugh.

I started to put his shaft into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip. It had no taste, really. Except skin. Grey skin.

He shoved his blocky hand into my hair and thrusted. Hard. Down to his neatly shaved crotch. He made his infamous grunt sound, except it was even more lustful and prideful.

I heard another pair of boots walk over. Then another. Then another. This... Wasn't going to end, was it?

Another blocky dick was shoved into my hand. Oh God, couldn't their dicks be smaller?! Their dicks were the size of chopsticks and the width of a turkey! Sucking this guys dick was like trying to eat a piece of hard bread!

I could feel someone else's blocky dick caress my clit. Oh no. I looked over. It was the captain?!

Oh god, oh fuck. This wasn't good. None of this was good. This wouldn't of happened if I went into that village...! If that iron golem wasn't being so lazy...! If I had iron armor.....!

He finally entered me with a perverted look on his face. I guess it was his way of saying: "You did this yourself, sweetheart." What a dick. Literally. That thing was probably punching my cervix! 

The captain started to go faster. Oh no. Was he really about to...? Where they really about to...?

Yep, they were.

I could feel cum leaking into me, in my mouth, and onto my hand. 'Finally.' I thought, getting up.

"Not so fast, princess." The captain shoved me back down. A hundred more illagers came out from the shadows.

" **You're not going anywhere.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACH   
> It's done!   
> Finally!  
> I was thinking of doing the illusions next as a bonus, idk....

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just wonder, "why do I even think of these things?"


End file.
